Mystère à Poudlard
by Aurore
Summary: une mystérieuse fille vient à poudlard afin d'avoir une bonne influence sur les élèves... et le corps enseignant


J'ai décidé de faire une fanfic sur Harry Potter, MAIS (car il y a toujours ou presque une mais) cela se baladera entre plusieurs époques de notre monde ça vous va ?  
  
D'abord nos très chers amis de Poudlard et du monde de la magie appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling et Roxanne appartient à l'auteur Roxanne qui à écrit : Elfes et merveilles (fabuleuse histoire romantique et marrante), SDA 2003 tiens ça rime (un délire pour ceux qui aiment ça) et Sindarin (c'est une cours de sindarin avec les bases de la langue et un vocabulaire assez complet)  
  
********************************************  
  
Roxanne était allée se coucher tôt ce soir là, et elle ne s'était pas retrouvée dans sa chambre à coucher mais dans une forêt, une forêt qui lui rappelait quelque chose, bien sûr Merlin y vivait. Merlin, elle lui avait tant appris, il avait été son élève, son ami puis son amant. Elle avait vécu si longtemps, « quel âge aurais-je cette année ? » se demanda t'elle dans un demi-sommeil, « alors voyons nous sommes en 2003, 8530 ans ? déjà ? »  
  
Elle vit enfin la maison où vivait Merlin. Lui seul avait pu essayer de l'amener à lui à travers le temps et l'espace, il était le seul mage assez puissant pour cela, cela est normal il était également le descendant direct de Roxanne, le seul mage avec ces capacités et cet humour.  
  
Telles étaient les pensées de Roxanne tandis qu'elle se promenait, elle ouvrit la porte de la maisonnette et se retrouva chez elle, juste après la porte d'entrée :  
  
- Mon pauvre Merlin, dit-elle, tu n'arrive pas encore à maîtriser les voyages dans le temps, j'aurais dû t'apprendre cela, mais bon il est trop tard et je ne souhaite pas revenir dans le passé. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était face à deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, du moins pas encore.  
  
Une vieille dame, vêtue d'une robe foncée et d'un chapeau pointu, se tenait à côté d'un homme à la longue barbe blanche, au chapeau également pointu et vêtu lui aussi d'une robe, il lui rappelait quelqu'un de sa famille, son grand-oncle avec qui elle avait tant ri, mais cela était impossible, son oncle n'avait jamais eu de descendants apparents.  
  
- Bonjour, puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites chez moi à 10 h du soir ?  
  
- Mais bien sûr, répondit le vieil homme, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et voici Minerva Mc Gonagall, nous sommes ici pour vous proposer de venir passer deux ans dans une école de sorcellerie nommée Poudlard, ladite école est située au nord de l'écosse pour votre information personnelle.  
  
- Où est la caméra ? demanda Roxanne mi-surprise mi-amusée par cette phrase dite avec tant de sérieux. Ce n'est pas que je ne croie pas en la magie, mais franchement là c'est un peu gros, une école de sorcellerie ? Et pourquoi me demander ça à moi ? N'importe quel humain ferait l'affaire non ?  
  
- Eh bien non, il ne faudrait pas d'humain, comme vous dite car vous n'êtes pas humaine, et vous avez un grand potentiel magique, vous devriez peut- être venir voir notre école, nous vous demandons à vous car nous espérons que votre présence aura une bonne influence tant sur les élèves que sur le corps enseignant.  
  
- D'accord, dit Roxanne, mais je pense qu'il faudrait en discuter un peu plus sérieusement avant de prendre une décision, vous ne croyez pas ? Vous voulez du thé ? Des esquimaux au citron ?  
  
- Du thé serait par... commença Mc Gonagall  
  
- Je crois que des esquimaux au citron nous feraient le plus grand bien, coupa Dumbledore, ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aime aussi les glaces au citron  
  
Roxanne les regarda amusée, puis, tranquillement, fit apparaître (apparemment par la pensée) trois fauteuils et quelques glaces au citron devant eux. Ils discutèrent tard dans la nuit et finalement les deux professeurs décidèrent de rester dormir chez cette fille si étrange.  
  
Le lendemain matin, ils furent réveillés par des bruits de combat dans la maison, après une heure ou deux, le bruit s'arrêta et fit place à celui d'une douche, ou non, plutôt d'une rivière qui coule. Enfin après une longue attente, ils virent Roxanne traverser purement et simplement le plancher et monter jusqu'à eux elle était vêtue d'un petit débardeur rouge et d'un pantalon de gym, ses longs cheveux blonds avec des nuances de roux, étaient rattachés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête, découvrant ainsi ses oreilles, de taille parfaitement normale ; une seule chose gênait ses futurs professeurs, elles étaient en pointes fines et précises au lieu d'être rondes. Elle s'adressa à eux, d'une manière très normale:  
  
- Vous avez bien dormi ? Demanda t'elle, vous avez peut-être faim, vous voulez manger quelque chose ?  
  
- Non merci, lui dit Dumbledore, mais nous sommes le 27 août et comme la rentrée scolaire est fixée au 1er septembre et que vous devez acheter vos fournitures scolaires ainsi que vos tenues d'école, nous ferions mieux d'aller chercher tout cela.  
  
- Oh désolée, je ne me rendais pas compte, permettez juste que je m'habille et nous pouvons y aller, puis elle se retourna vers eux, où allons nous en fait ?  
  
- Au chemin de traverse, lui répondit aimablement Dumbledore, connaissez- vous cet endroit ?  
  
- Attendez voir, chemin de traverse, il venait à peine d'être construit quand Florin Gringott m'en a parlé, oui, c'était là qu'il avait aménagé sa première banque.  
  
- Vous... vous connaissez Florin Gringott ? Demanda Mc Gonagall avec une surprise visible.  
  
- Bien sûr, je suis une de ses amies, je le connais depuis 1654 ans  
  
- Mais il a 1654 ans !  
  
- Et bien oui je le connais depuis sa naissance  
  
Alors là, si vous aviez vu la tête de poisson échoué que montrait Mc Gonagall, vous n'en reviendriez pas, c'était pour elle un mystère, cette jeune fille d'apparence de 18 ans au plus, prétendait connaître Florin Gringott comme si cela allait de soi. Ils partirent tous trois dont un étant amusé, une étonnée et la dernière tranquille, ou plutôt joyeuse de revoir un vieil ami oublié.  
  
Il s'avéra plus facile aux deux professeurs de faire acheter des livres à Roxanne que des vêtements ou encore des nécessaires à potion, personne ne pouvait rien lui imposer, ni dans le choix des formes, des couleurs ou des styles de tissu, elle refusa presque d'entrer dans le magasin de l'apothicaire sous prétexte qu'elle avait déjà de quoi faire de nombreuses potions dans ses poches. Finalement, la seule boutique où elle entra heureuse fut celle de Fleury and Botts, là elle acheta (à la grande surprise de ses professeurs) tous les livres qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu.  
  
Elle ne mit pas les pieds chez Mme Guipure, mais trouva un super magasin de vêtements de luxe, en peau, en soie, en flanelle, en velours et en d'autres tissus coûteux et splendides. Elle payait le tout sans aucun problème, sa chambre forte de Gringotts étant la plus grande de toutes et entièrement remplie de gallions d'or pur. Elle fit finalement un arrêt au magasin de balais volants et s'acheta le plus coûteux, rapide et maniable qui soit : L'éclair d'argent, et encore il n'était pas fabriqué en séries, il n'en existait pour l'instant que deux au monde, le deuxième étant en Irlande, chez les champions de la coupe du monde de quidditch  
  
Enfin très joyeuse et les poches remplies de ses achats (les sortilèges de réduction c'est pas pour les ânes) elle prit le chemin de Poudlard en compagnie de ses professeurs , elle passa une bonne demi-heure à s'extasier devant le lac, le terrain de quidditch, le parc et la forêt interdite. Elle arriva devant le château, devant les yeux étonnés des autres membres du corps enseignant et du concierge Rusard, vêtue simplement d'une jupe de peau de couleur ocre et d'une chemise de soie blanche, avec pour tout bagage, son sac de peau, qui paraissait assez usé.  
  
Elle apprit le nom de ses professeurs : le petit professeur Flitwick qui enseignait les enchantement, Mme Bibine professeur de balai volant, Le professeur Sinistra chargée du cours d'astronomie, Mme Trelawney enseignant la divination, Mme Chourave qui s'occupait de la botanique, Mme Mc Gonagall qui enseignait la métamorphose, M. Vector professeur d'arithmancie, Le professeur Binns chargé du cours d'histoire de la magie, le professeur Lupin enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur Rogue qui s'occupait du cours de potion.  
  
Cela faisait beaucoup à retenir mais elle pensait y arriver, elle avait déjà quelques impressions sur certains profs elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur eux, et eux-mêmes se posaient beaucoup de questions sur elle au directeur : Pourquoi ne mettait-elle pas d'uniforme, pourquoi avait-elle les oreilles pointues, en quelle année irait-elle et beaucoup d'autres choses de ce genre là. De son côté Roxanne passait beaucoup de temps dehors, à se promener vers le lac et à voler sur son éclair d'argent sur le terrain de quidditch, Mme Bibine lui avait beaucoup appris et particulièrement les règles de quidditch.  
  
Elle aimait beaucoup passer du temps à voler, la sensation du vent dans ses longs cheveux, la vitesse, la précision de son balai et la sensation de liberté infinie. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé souvent dans sa vie de flotter simplement en l'air, mais là, c'était pour de la vitesse et du plaisir, pas pour échapper à une horde d'orcs plus répugnants les uns que les autres.  
  
Elle passait également du temps à regarder et à toucher les vieilles pierres du château, en les écoutant elle avait appris tout ce que ces pierres avaient ressenti ou vu dans toute leur vie. Elle savait que la forêt interdite était remplie de créatures étranges, passant des centaures aux araignées géantes, Roxanne avait toujours détesté les araignées, particulièrement les grandes qui vivaient en forêt noire. Celles de la forêt interdite semblaient être de la même espèce et cela la répugnait.  
  
**************************************  
  
Bon d'accord ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'est juste le premier, les suivants seront plus longs enfin j'espère  
  
Petite question à mes lecteurs maintenant : en quelle année et dans quelle maison, Roxanne sera t'elle placée ? Essayez de deviner 


End file.
